SNH48
centre|600px SNH48 thumb|250px|SNH48 *'Nombre:' SNH48 **'¿Por qué SNH48?:' Su Nombre deriva de la ciudad de S'HANGHAI, donde esta situado su teatro, el 48 indica su relación con los demás grupos 48. *'Origen:'' ''Shanghai, China. *'Número de Integrantes:' 108 miembros activos. **''Team SII'' **''Team NII'' **''Team HII'' **''Team X'' **''Team XII (disuelto)'' **''Team FT (disuelto)'' **''IDOLS Ft'' *'Debut:' 12-Enero-2013 *'Genero:' C-Pop. *'Agencia:' STAR48 *'Sub Agencia: 'Shanghai Siba Culture Media Ltd. *'Productor:' Wang ZiJie. *'Manager Teatral:' Zhang Jing. *'Sub-Unidades:' SNH48 Units *'Grupos Hermanos:' **BEJ48 **GNZ48 **AKB48 **SKE48 **NMB48 **HKT48 **NGT48 **STU48 **SDN48 **OJS48 **JKT48 **Team TP **MNL48 **BNK48 **MUM48 **Team SH **SGO48 **D7BOYS *'Grupos Rivales:' **Nogizaka46 **Keyakizaka46 **Yoshimotozaka46 **Hinatazaka46 Miembros centre|600px *'Team SII' *'Team NII' *'Team HII' *'Team X' *'Team LXS' Discografía 'Álbumes' 'EP' Singles Digitales 'Otras Canciones Originales:' * Benpao Kaluli (奔跑卡路里) * Ku Pao Run to You (酷跑Run To You) * Shi FUN Bu'anfen (释FUN不安分) * 3345 * Jiao'ao de Ni (骄傲的你) * Xiao Zhu Ge (小豬歌) * Ru Meng (入夢) * Fighting Day * Zhui Guang - Mubiao Dan Dan Dao (追光 - 目標彈彈島) * Good Morning Neverland (早安夢幻島) Stages Team SII: Team NII: Team HII: Team X: Trainee: Conciertos 2013 * Clifford Yaan，SNH48 Blooming for You Concert 25.05.2013 * China Mobile 「Migu and its Friend」SNH48 Guangzhou Concert 16.11.2013 2014 * SNH48 Hong Bai Ge Hui Concert 18.01.2014 * SNH48 Sousenkyo Concert in Shanghai 26.07.2014 * SNH48「出征！星梦中国行」2014全國巡迴演唱會 19-28.12.2014 2015 * REQUEST TIME BEST 30 2015 Shanghai Concert 31.01.2015 * SNH48「進擊！星夢中國行」2015全国巡迴演唱會 13-20.06.2015 / 04.07.2015 * SNH48 2nd Senbatsu Sousenkyo Concert 25.07.2015 * The 2nd REQUEST TIME BEST 30 Shanghai Concert 26.12.2015 Musicales 2017 * The Sunny Star 06.12.2017 Eventos Senbatsu Election *SNH48 1st Senbatsu Election - 2014.07.25 *SNH48 2nd Senbatsu Election - 2015.07.25 *SNH48 3rd Senbatsu Election - 2016.07.30 *SNH48 4th Senbatsu Election - 2017.07.29 *SNH48 5th Senbatsu Election - 2018.07.28 Request Time *SNH48 REQUEST TIME BEST 30 - 2015.01.31 *SNH48 REQUEST TIME 2nd Edition BEST 30 - 2015.12.26 *SNH48 REQUEST TIME 3rd Edition BEST 50 - 2017.01.07 *SNH48 REQUEST TIME 4th Edition BEST 50 - 2018.02.03 Kouhaku Uta Gassen * SNH48 Kouhaku Utagassen 2014 - 2014.01.18 Fashion Awards *SNH48 Fashion Awards - 2015.10.31 *SNH48 Fashion Awards 2nd Edition - 2016.11.05 *SNH48 Fashion Awards 3rd Edition - 2017.11.18 Teather Events * SNH48 Teather 2nd Anniversary Stage 13.09.2015 * Monkey's Year Stage 01.02.2016 * Tang AnQi Special Stage 08.03.2016 * SNH48 Teather 3rd Anniversary Stage 15.09.2016 * TOP 16 Tour Stage 06.10.2016 Filmografía * Judo High (熱血高校) (Drama - 2017) * Campus Beauty (贴身校花) (Drama - 2016) * Taking off Together (Documental - 2016) * SouLvenir (Corto - 2016) * Girls of Babel Tower (Documental - 2015) * MoTian Jie (魔天劫) (Corto - 2015) * Qiu Ai Juba (Drama - 2014) * Mengxiang Yubei Sheng Zhi Banshu Shaonu (梦想预备生之半熟少女) (Drama - 2013) Variety Shows * Heroes of Remix (盖世英雄) (2016) * Guomin Mei Shaonu (國民美少女) (2016) * Happy Camp (2016) Como invitadas * China's Got Talent! (2015) Como invitadas * OH MY GIRL! (2014) * SNHello Xing Meng Xueyuan (SNHello星萌学院) (2014) * Shang High School 48 (2014) Programas de Radio * Seine Arabian Nights (塞納河畔夜談) (2015) Premios Curiosidades *Es el 3° grupo internacional hermano de AKB48. *SNH48 está dividido en cinco Teams: SII, NII, HII, X y FT. Cada uno con un color diferente: azul claro, púrpura, naranja, verde lima y rojo cereza con verde respectivamente. *El 2 de mayo He Yichen y Wang Feisi dejaron el grupo. *El 30 de agosto de 2013 se inauguró el teatro de SNH48. *Existe otro Team llamado Kenkyuusei correspondiente a todas aquellas integrantes que cesaron sus actividades pero que todavía mantienen su perfil como miembros de SNH48. *El 24 de agosto durante el concierto de AKB48 "TOKYO DOME ~ 1830m no Yume ~" se anunció la transferencia de Suzuki Mariya y Miyazawa Sae a SNH48 lo que causó gran revuelo dentro del grupo y en los fans ya que Sae era una integrante popular en AKB48. *Existe otro Team llamado Kaigai correspondiente a aquellas integrantes tales como Miyazawa Sae y Suzuki Mariya que participaron en más de un grupo 48 (en su caso también participaban en las actividades de SKE48 y AKB48 respectivamente). Actualmente ambas miembros están graduadas de sus respectivos grupos 48. *La sub-unidad Seine River tiene como miembros a: Zhao JiaMin (Savoki), Ju JingYi (Kiku) y Li YiTong (Faka) ya que fueron las 3 ganadoras del nuevo single "Halloween Night" (los fans votan con cada canción nueva que sale). El 31 de octubre de 2015 sacaron su primer sencillo titulado "Sweet & Bitter" (苦与甜). *La sub-unidad Color Girls tiene como miembros a: Sun ZhenNi (Jenny), Xie Ni (NiJiang), Chen Yin (Karen), Fei QinYuan (Yuán Yuán) y Hong PeiYun (PèiYé). Debutaron en 2016 con el sencillo "Mei Shaonu Shidai". *La sub-unidad Style-7 tiene como miembros a: Xu JiaQi (Kiki), Wang Lu (LuBao), Wu ZheHan (Wu Zhe), Zeng YanFen (LuLi), Zhang YuGe (TaKo), Dai Meng (Diamond) y Qiu XinYi (WanWan). Debutaron en 2016 con el sencillo "Me and My Country" (我和我的祖国). Es una sub-unidad centrada en la moda. Las chicas seleccionadas para esta sub-unidad serán las representantes del grupo en eventos de moda como la Shanghai Fashion Week o portadas de algunas revistas. *La sub-unidad 7SENSES tiene como miembros a: Xu JiaQi (Kiki), Zhang YuGe (TaKo), Zhao Yue (Akira), Xu YangYuZhuo (Eliwa), Dai Meng (Diamond), Kong XiaoYin (Bee) y Chen Lin (Lynn). Debutaron en abril de 2017 con el sencillo "Girl Crush". *La sub-unidad Electroeyes Girls tiene como miembros a: Mo Han (Momo), Wang XiaoJia (TianCao), Qian BeiTing (Qia Shao), Sun Rui (3Mei), Chen GuanHui (XiaoAi), Wang Shu (Soku), Chen Yin (Karen), Zhang JiaYu (Mumu). *La primera generación fue anunciada en Octubre del 2012. *Debutaron el 12 de enero de 2013 en el stage "GIVE ME POWER!". *El 21 de diciembre Hu Meiting y Yu Ting'er abandonaron el grupo. *El 13 de enero tuvieron su primer evento Handshake donde pudieron conocer a sus fans. *Debido a problemas con las visas Miyazawa Sae y Suzuki Mariya no pudieron participar durante un año en las actividades del grupo. *El 5 de enero de 2014 se dio a conocer una app oficial llamada "Pocket 48". *Su MV llamado UZA estuvo prohibido durante un tiempo en Corea del Sur por tendencia al lesbianismo. *El single digital llamado "Yuan Jin Shi Jian" se convirtió en la primera canción original de SNH48, y fue utilizada como parte de la banda sonora del videojuego para móviles llamado "Mó tiān ji". Existen dos versiones de la canción: la primera es un solo de Ju Jing Yi (Kiku), y la segunda es una colaboración entre Ju Jing Yi (Kiku), Zhao JiaMin (Savoki) y Xu JiaQi (Kiki). *La miembro del Team NII llamada Tang AnQi (Angel) sufrió quemaduras en el 80% de su cuerpo el día 2 de marzo de 2016 cuando se provocó una explosión en un Café de Shanghai situado en el distrito de Baoshan. La dueña del local aseguró de que AnQi llevaba un mechero en su mano y estaba nerviosa por haber discutido con un amigo mientras apagaba y encendía el mechero. En el segundo piso de aquél Café se estaban haciendo remodelaciones por lo que provocó una rápida combustión y una seguida explosión. *Tras varias investigaciones sobre el accidente de AnQi se confirmó que esta fue rociada con aceite por una fan llamada "Miyamoto" —para después prenderle fuego con la intención de matarla— quien es bastante conocida por llevar uno de los clubs de fans más grandes sobre AnQi. La detención de la chica se hizo pública el 14 de septiembre de 2016. *El 9 de junio de 2016 el sitio web de AKB48 borró todo contenido que lo relacionaba con SNH48 declarando que el grupo había violado un contrato y que, por lo tanto, se transformaba en un grupo independiente. Un día después (10 de junio) los responsables de SNH48 afirmaron que el grupo era independiente desde un principio y no que era una sub-unidad de AKB48 como se dijo anteriormente. Debido a estas declaraciones, AKB48 sacó a Suzuki Mariya de SNH48 y la información de SNH48 se borró del sitio web de JKT48. *El 15 de septiembre de 2016 se anunció que la miembro Yang MingJun fue transferida al Team B (BEJ48) por razones académicas al no poder compaginarlo con las actividades del Team X. *En la tracklist del nuevo sencillo llamado "Princess's Cloak" aparecen las agrupaciones "Under Girls" y "Next Girls". Durante las votaciones en SNH48 13th Single Senbatsu Sousenkyo se determinó que las chicas que ocuparan los puestos del 1 al 16 (elegidas por los fans) serían las encargadas del sencillo principal, las que estuvieran entre los puestos 17 y 32 cantarían bajo el nombre de "Under Girls", mientras que las que se encontrasen entre los puestos 33 y 48 cantarían su canción bajo el nombre de "Next Girls". *"Princess's Cloak" es el primer sencillo que cuenta con una tracklist diferente dependiendo del CD escogido, así como una participación especial de los grupos BEJ48 y GNZ48 (el Top 7 de cada uno) en el CD Type-B. *La miembro del Team NII Ju Jing Yi, más conocida como Kiku, fue la primera de las chicas de SNH48 en debutar en solitario con el sencillo "Everyday" (每一天) el 27 de octubre de 2016. Para la grabación de su MV, el grupo viajó hasta Madrid, grabando también en la capital española el sencillo "Princess's Cloak", el cual destaca por estar lleno de estereotipos españoles tales como los toros, las sevillanas y el flamenco. *La miembro del Team NII Huang TingTing, celebró sus 25 años con su primer fanmeeting en la ciudad de Shanghai el 8 de septiembre de 2017. Para la ocasión, preparó una sorpresa para sus fans liberando su primer sencillo en solitario "Dark Princess" (黑夜女神) también conocido como "Night Goddess". El MV se subió en la plataforma de vídeos iQiyi. *El 6 de diciembre de 2017, SNH48 tuvo su primer musical llamado "The Sunny Star". Participaron 17 chicas de entre todos los Teams con algunas rotaciones para evitar problemas a la hora de seguir con las actividades del grupo. *Tras varios meses inactiva dentro del grupo y no estar presente en las cuartas elecciones generales de SNH48, se dio a conocer la noticia de la graduación de Ju Jing Yi (Kiku) el 12 de diciembre de 2017. Su salida oficial del grupo fue el 16 de ese mismo mes. Tanto ella como la empresa STAR48 confirmaron que seguirá dentro de la productora para centrarse en su carrera como solista y actriz. *Se han anunciado los nombres de dos nuevas sub-unidades: HO2 (Healthy Oranges) formada por dos miembros, y BlueV formada por cinco miembros. Las miembros serán escogidas por los fans mediante las votaciones de "SNH48 REQUEST TIME 4th Edition BEST 50", las cuales se emitirán el 3 de febrero de 2018. *El 19 de enero de 2019, se llevó a cabo la primera gran reestructuración de SNH48 en el 5th REQUEST TIME Best 50, como resultado de esta, se produjo la formación de una nueva sub-unidad y el grupo IDOLS Ft, así como también la disolución de 2 grupos hermanos (SHY48 y CKG48) y la disolución del Team FT. Todas las integrantes han sido transferidas a los demás grupos. Galería Archivo:SNH48_2015.jpg SNH48_January_2016.jpg Archivo:SNH48_2017.jpg SNH48 Endless Story.jpg SNH4820173.png Enlaces *SNH48 Oficial *SNH48 Weibo *SNH48 Twitter *SNH48 YouTube *SNH48 Bilibili Videografia SNH48 无尽旋转MV高清|Heavy Rotation Archivo:SNH48激流之战MV|River Archivo:SNH48《化作樱花树》MV正式版-0|Sakura no Ki ni Narou Archivo:SNH48 官方MV《飞翔入手》 フライングゲットMV|Flying Get Archivo:SNH48 夏日主题泳装MV《马尾与发圈》2015版 ポニーテールとシュシュ2015|Ponytail and Scrunchie Archivo:SNH48 官方PV《恋爱幸运曲奇圣诞版》 恋するフォーチュンクッキー こいするフォーチュンクッキーPV|Koisuru Fortune Cookie (Christmas Ver.) Archivo:SNH48 速度与激情MV《开拓者》8分钟剧情版：美少女午夜狂飙 "Beginner" MV|Beginner} Archivo:SNH48 《生命之风》 新舞蹈正式发布！ 風は吹いている MV|Kaze wa Fuiteiru Categoría:STAR48 Categoría:Shanghai Siba Culture Media Ltd. Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CGirlBand Categoría:CDebut2013 Categoría:CPop